


Carols

by maddy_angst



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas, Gen, carols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:13:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17224715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddy_angst/pseuds/maddy_angst
Summary: A peaceful Christmas morning. Everyone is sleeping apart from Gilbert. Can the serene atmosphere be maintained?Carols used in this fanfic: "Somerset Wassail" , "We wish you a Merry Christmas" and "I saw three ships".





	Carols

**Author's Note:**

  * For [i-prefer-the-term-antihero (I_prefer_the_term_antihero)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_prefer_the_term_antihero/gifts).



> This fanfic was supposed to be for Oz's birthday this year but I was late again ;-; .  
> I am dedicating this to a new friend whose writing I admire! This is for I-prefer-the-term-antihero. Hope you'll enjoy it! Thank you for brainstorming with me!

It was but only 7 a.m. At this hour, a certain contractor was spending his time baking a cake, unwrapping up a figgy pudding they had received from the Rainsworths a day ago and adding the finishing touch to chicken soup. There was a covered big bowl on the table containing some fried meat for Alice. Three plates full of chocolate cookies stood nearby.

‘I should put the meat aside for later. If the Stupid Rabbit sees it now, she won't even taste the soup!‘

He proceeded to move it in a kitchen cupboard far away from curious eyes. After that, he got out the cake from the oven, cut it horizontally in two and filled it with chocolate cream. The whipped cream was added at the end, embellishing the cake in white.

‘Done!’ A smile appeared on his lips. The cake was placed near the bowl with the fried meat, hidden as well.

With warm water, he cleaned his hands and motioned towards his room. There was a sleeping Oz on his bed at whose figure he smiled softly.

" Happy birthday, Oz. " He whispered, low enough so that his friend did not wake up. Gilbert moved into the dining room to check on the sofa where Alice was sleeping with her legs outside the blanket. He drew in a deep breath while positioning the blanket better.

‘Really now, you shouldn't move so damn much in your sleep!’

At 3 a.m. they had returned from a Christmas party organized by the Rainsworths and the Barmas. Even though Sharon had invited them to stay over for the night, Gilbert had had other plans beforehand so they had to go back to his apartment. Not even Break's comments were able to change up his mind.

Today was a special day for Raven. Oz's birthday.

‘He needs rest right now. I should make myself some coffee.’

His footfalls started towards the kitchen, but a sound from outside made him pause.

« Wassail and wassail all over the town

The cup it is white and the ale it is brown

The cup it is made of the good ashen tree

And so is the malt of the best barley...»

‘Carols?!’ His eyes went wide as the singing grew louder and louder. The next moment, he heard the carol near his door.

Gilbert dashed in the kitchen to pick up a plate full of cookies and to present it to the singing travelers. As soon as he opened his door, the smiling faces of a woman and a man greeted him.

«... Oh master and missus, it is our desire

A good loaf and cheese and a toast by the fire ... »

" I don't have any cheese but have these cookies! " He gave the plate to one of the women, closing the door as fast and quietly as he could.

«... O master and missus now we must be gone

God bless all in this house until we do come again...»

‘Please don't come again!’

"Nngh... " Alice wiped her eyes with her knuckles. She lifted herself in a standing position, gazing at the black-haired man. " Hey, Seaweed Head, what's that noise about? "

" It's nothing! Go back to sleep. " Gilbert replied raising his voice a little.

‘I hope Oz hasn't woken up.’ He approached his room, opening the door. His friend was still sleeping so a relieved sigh escaped him.

‘I lost a plate of cookies but I have enough left.’

« We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

and a Happy New Year.»

Another carol came closer and closer. Alice jumped to the window to see the singing travelers. She spotted three people walking through the snow, making their way towards their block of flats.

" Hey, they're coming again! "

" No, they're not! " Gilbert retorted, hoping that his cookies would be spared.

 

« Good tidings we bring to you and your kin

We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year »

And they were again outside his door. Singing. Singing. Singing.

Alice folded her arms and puffed out her chest.

" Hah! I told you! "

" Shut up! " Gilbert prepared himself mentally to run into the kitchen, but Alice went ahead of him and opened the door to the travelers. A group of three women smiled at her.

«Now bring us some figgy pudding

Now bring us some figgy pudding

Now bring us some figgy pudding

Now bring some out here »

" Seaweed Head, they're talking about that stupid pudding you received from that woman! " Alice grinned. She appeared to be saying " See how smart I am? "

" No, it's just a caro- "

" Imma get it to them! " She dashed away towards the kitchen in search of the pudding.

" Wait! " Gilbert extended his hand to catch her but she was quicker than him. He had forgotten to hide it with the cake and the meat, so the girl had no problem in finding and claiming it.

" The mighty Alice brings your food! " With laughter and the pudding in her arms, she returned in the dining room.

" Give it to me! " Raven stole it from her and sighed. It appeared that his anger was worse than Alice had imagined. She looked at him dumbfounded for a while.

‘Now I have no choice but to hand it to them! Sorry, Sharon!’

" That's not fair, Seaweed Head!" Alice protested with a pout. If it weren't for the guests watching them, she would have kicked him down!

« We won't go until we get some,

We won't go until we get some,

We won't go until we get some,

so bring it right here»

" Alright, here you are! " He shifted his focus on the travelers and gifted them, though by force rather than choice, the figgy pudding.

" Thank you! " One of the women said and waved goodbye.

Gilbert closed the door behind them, taking a seat on the sofa and heaving a deep sigh.

‘I can't believe they really wanted the pudding.’

« We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

We wish you a Merry Christmas

and a Happy New Year.»

His golden eyes grew wide. Gilbert jumped to his feet at once, his gaze fixing the door.

" Not again! "

He heard a chuckle coming from the direction of his room. Gilbert turned and noticed Oz Vessalius' figure in the doorframe.

" Carols are lots of fun, aren't they Gil? " The blond smiled at him in his nightgown.

" You should be sleeping! "

" Oh come on, not when people are singing so beautifully! " A pout spread on his features. " ' Sides isn't today my birthday? I'm allowed to do what I want! "

" What's that manservant? Your birthday? " Alice approached him while blinking. Then she puffed out her chest again. " Oh, so it's a special day! Very well! The mighty Alice shall sing to you! "

" You're gonna cause him a headache, Stupid Rabbit! "

Alice glared at Gilbert, taking a defensive position.

" No, I won't! "

Oz started laughing at his friends.

" Why don't we all sing some carols? What about " I saw three ships", Gil? Do you remember it? "

" Eh?! Uh... yes, I guess I do. But Oz, you have to serve breakfast first..."

«I saw three ships come sailing in

On Christmas Day, on Christmas Day »

Oz was already singing as he grabbed his friends by one hand.

" Come on, Alice, you gotta repeat the lyrics! "

" Got it! I SAW THREE SHIPS COME SAILING IN-"

" Stop! " Gilbert implored but Alice kept screaming. Screaming her lungs out.

That Christmas morning, Oz and Gilbert almost lost their hearing.


End file.
